The weight of the world
by mafllp95
Summary: Set after the 3rd book. APollo comforts his little sister. Slight incest.


**Apollo POV: **

I never thought I'd see the day when Artemis would defend a boy. I guess he really did deserve to live. As soon as the meeting with the gods was done I swooshed to Percy's side. He was a little taken aback, but relaxed when he saw it was me. "Hey Prec, I just wanted to say thanks for saving my sister." I say with a grateful pat on the back. He stumbled forward a bit, oops I guess I don't know my own strength. He gives me a weak smile "Well at least I saved someone's sister" He said glumly then he dropped his head. I tilted my head to one side confused then I realized what he was talking about. "Look you couldn't save everyone. That's impossible job even the Gods can't handle. You did your best and that's all that matters" I say being as sympathetic as possible. He looks up at me, smiles, then leaves me to be with his friends. I feel proud of myself so I grow back to my original size and ease into my chair. AS I gaze around the room I see everyone happy and enjoying themselves except my baby sister. She is sneaking away from the group to hide. And I know exactly where.

I walk into the garden behind father's home. When we were little and Hera was being really annoying with Artemis and I would just run away to keep from exploding in her face. One day Hera was screaming at Artemis for mistaking Hera's hair brush for her own. Hera was ranting at her saying that she wasn't beautiful enough to use it and that she would never be loved by anyone. Those words pierced her heart like a spear. I walked in just as Artemis bolted out the door with tears in her eyes. I followed her into the garden and up the tallest tree, a place where no one can see us. There is where she told me that she would be a virgin goddess, so that no man could ever hurt her. I never told her, but I was so relieved that I wouldn't have to fight off any of her suitors.

As the older brother I always have had that protectiveness over her. And now I walk to that very same tree and look up, to see my baby sister sitting on the tallest branch. I knock on the trunk and she looks down and smiles. "Can I come up" I asked already knowing the answer. She nods. When I am next to her she puts her head on my shoulder. "You seem upset sis, I'd think you'd be glad to be home" I notify. She starts to sit back up then gives up. "Don't call me..uh never mind" she sighs "It's not that I'm not glad to be home it's just the things that happened is what's troubling me. I mean I'm a goddess and I allowed myself to be caught. And by being caught, two of my hunters perished." She admitted glumly. "Well things like that happen, sometimes monsters catch you off guard. And those girls died, because of how much they loved and respected you." I preached I was waiting for her to criticize me, but instead she looked in my eyes her silver eyes shinning from hurt. "Do you know what it's like to have people you love die?" She questioned. "I almost did with you" I admitted. "I had to tell this to Percy Jackson and now I'm telling you. Saving everyone is impossible, don't beat yourself over it." I said seriously for once. She chuckled "I never thought I would see the day when you would be serious about something." I pass my hand aimlessly through her dark silky hair. "There is always a first for everything" I say blissfully. Don't ask me why or how what happened next happened, but My baby sister and I shared a kiss. It was nothing out of sexual need, but the opposite It was a way to comfort one another. I would never even dream of violating her. So that's all I was a sweet tender kiss between a brother and a sister. "Apollo" She asked as we parted. "Hmm" I urged her on.

"Would it sound pathetic if I asked you to spend the night with me" Artemis ask worriedly. I was a bit confused. Then I realized, my sister is very strong, but she was scared. Scared of what I could only guess. That what ever horrible beast that attacked her to come back? Or maybe it was the thought of losing another person, like me? I would never ask her. I knew it would make her feel defenseless and weak. I just look down at her and smiled "I thought you'd never ask. I was starting to feel lonely" I joked. "Oh really she said coyly. She crawled over to me. I began backing up slowly not knowing what she was doing. Till she stopped. And gently pushed her index finger against my forehead. Little did I know I was at the end of the branch and I fell to the ground with a thump. I fell on my ass and kinda felt like one to as Artemis burst into laughter. "Oh you think it's funny" I said half laughing myself. She nodded and began to run. "oh yeah, you better run" I said playfully, chasing after her. Our little game of tag ended when we collapsed in contentment in Artemis's bed. I wrap my arms around her small figure. She nuzzled my chest as she did when we were younger. I kissed her forehead and whispered "I will always be here" She gave way a sigh as if the weight of the world was at last off her shoulders**.**


End file.
